ABSTRACT: The Administrative Core provides programmatic structure, logistical support, and mediation of the Center's interactions with the training programs, administrative offices, and scientific and governmental institutions. The Core also is responsible for overseeing the Pilot Program. Day-to-day operation of the Core is the responsibility of the Core Supervisor (Terry Novorr), with immediate oversight by the Administrative Core Director, Dr. Chris Evans or in his absence, the Associate Director Dr. Nigel Maidment. The Core coodinates many educational functions of the center, including its translational efforts spearheaded by Dr Martin Iguchi. Responsibilities of the Core include: [unreadable] Coordination and evaluation of the Center's scientific directions, educational roles, progress and interactions. [unreadable] Overseeing operation of the Pilot Program;including advertising for potential grantees, evaluation of proposals and integration with ongoing research in CSORDA. [unreadable] Resolving personnel issues including hiring, conflicts, promotions and replacements. [unreadable] Logistical support for publications, grant preparations, coordinating of meetings, travel and purchasing. [unreadable] Budgetary preparation, prioritization and monitoring. The Administrative Core is essential to the operation of CSORDA.